Jaylah Dursley, your worst nightmare, arriving at Hogwarts!
by Bulma-San17
Summary: The title says all, Jaylah (Harry) starts at Hogwarts. With coy and charming smiles she'll storm the Magical World but what is this... a evil plot against her? well, we'll see how she manage with new and maybe unthinkable friends can she hold stand? Or will she never catch a break! Grey/crossdress Harry! OCCness! M rated for Later! Full sum inside!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own or earn anything on this other than joy, the idea for this came to me after listening to Lullaby made by The Butterbeer Experience which you can find at YouTube easily. This is my first try on a none slash, though you might find an undertone between the lines but I'll try to keep to a minimum *Smiles* Hope you R&R !_

_Sum: The title says all, Jaylah (Harry) starts at Hogwarts. With coy and charming smiles she'll storm the Magical World but what is this... an evil plot against her? Well, we'll see how she manages. With new and maybe unthinkable friends can she hold stand? Or will she never catch a break! Jaylah (Harry) grows up loved and cherished by family, but danger lures in the future. Secrets, plots and power hungry wizards await her arrival patiently. She's sure to shock the school but how will she cope; teachers wary of her but the students fascinated, will she ever have a normal day? Grey/crossdress Harry! OCCness! M rated for Later!_

Lily believed herself to be lucky as well as blessed though her current situation was rather dire; she had a loving husband, the perfect house and the most amazing son. What more could a woman wish for?

Not much if it weren't for the war tearing the planet apart…

She shook her head, not wanting to think of such things, she instead looked down at her sleeping son; Harry was clinging to his two favorite stuffed animals, a grey wolf and a black dog.

"Should I make some tea? I could use a cup before bed." Lily turned her head to smile at her husband, who had a tender look on his face as he watched the sleeping baby.

"Sounds good, Luv, I'll just clean this and then I'll be down." James nodded with another smile before going down the stairs, Lily turned to look at the wrecked room; the before mentioned stuffed animals had been on the shelve where Harry couldn't reach them; he had made a small scream of frustration while holding his small hands towards the wolf and dog resulting in … that everything on the bookcase moved to Harry, burying him but she hadn't needed to worry as Harry had had the biggest smile on his round face and the stuffed animals in his arms.

She took the nearest thing and placed it on its place before taking the next, a small smile on her lips at the memory of her son's clear display of power. She could hear James move about the house, shutting it down for the night, she did a last check on Harry and as she was tucking him in tighter – he always kicked the blanket off – she could hear a crash from downstairs. Turning to the door, she listened and nearly had a heart attack a moment later.

"Lily! He's at the gate!" Lily froze mid-jump, fear creeping in on her but she shook it off before it could take hold on her soul, unfreezing she hurried to spell the door closed and locked. She could hear James struggling downstairs but knew he would kill her himself if she left Harry so while moving furniture in front of the door she kept muttering a prayer she hadn't used since her Hogwarts Letter, when Petunia had told her that Witches would die if going into a church.

"Blessed be the Child… Innocent and fresh… Blessed be the Mother… Fertile and Loving… Blessed be the Father… Protective and warm… Blessed be the Lord… Wise and kind… Blessed be Magic… Forever reborn…" Just at the end of her prayer she heard the two _most _feared words getting shouted from downstairs and it hadn't been James' voice! By now all the noise had awoken Harry, who was staring at her with big frightened eyes – so like her own at the moment – so she kneeled by the crib and gently stroked his hair to calm him. Hearing the stairs creak she grasped Harry's small hands in her own trembling ones and silently repeated her prayer while trying to push all her motherly love into the words, she tried to ignore the sound of the furniture getting dragged away from the door by unseen forces, finished her prayer just as the door banged open.

"Out of the way, Mudblood, and I shall spare you." Lily kissed Harry's forehead tenderly before standing to face the Magical world's nightmare, holding her head high she stood her ground in front of the crib – a hand touching Harry to keep him calm. "_Now_ Mudblood!"

"No." Lily glared with all her might at the monster, who raised a hairless eyebrow in what she could guess, would be surprise. "You will have to kill me."

"Your bravery will be rewarded with a quick death for the both of you." Voldemort slowly raised his wand, giving her amble chance to move out of the way but to his surprise her confidence and pride only grew the higher his wand came while her death glare intensified.

"One day you will pay, Tom Marvalo Riddle, nothing can cheat Death forever – not even Magic – you _will_ die."

"So they keep saying." Lily held up her hands so he paused, puzzled he watched as she turned and whispered something to the child behind her who was staring un-naturally focused at him, as she was turning back to face him he began chanting. "Avada…Kedavra…"

"You will die, Tom…" She smiled as the sickly green beam hit her in the chest, the mocking smile staying as she fell to the floor to forever be frozen on her beautiful face.

"He's already dead." Voldemort almost glided over to the fallen woman, her dead eyes mismatching the smile so he closed them with his bare foot. Still feeling eyes on him he turned to the child who was still focusing on him which he found peculiar for such a young age but on the other hand what did he know about such things? Raising his wand once more he noticed how the child's eyes followed the movement. "Avada Kedavra!"

What happened next went so fast that neither had time to properly react; the beam flew towards Harry, though before it could hit its target it bounced off with a white shine before it ricocheted back at Voldemort so fast that he only had time to raise his wand before it hit … and this is where things gets really weird.

Instead of dropping down dead, he felt a pain like no else centered in his chest where his soul – or what was left – tried to fight the curse that wanted to kill him but as his soul wasn't whole it wasn't possible so instead it tried to tear apart the remaining fragments. He felt himself shatter like a glass exploding, leaving him a weak ghostly fog. He fled the scene, leaving the unconscious child with a bleeding wound on his small forehead, centered at the spot where Lily had kissed him.

XXXX Break XXXX

Albus Dumbledore was a well-known, well liked and possibly the most trusted man in _all_ of Britten though where he was going they would have no idea of whom he were and had they been awake to see him they would have avoided him; good thing it was late at night. He calmly walked towards a plain looking house between equally plain houses – the only difference was the cars in the driveways … as well as the cat looking at him from its seat on the stone fence to the house he neared.

"Ah, Minerva … I should have guessed as much."

Inside the house one person woke up, used to listen for the smallest sound coming from the nursery, the person slowly sat up while listening for whatever it were that had woken her. Hearing voices on the street she slipped out of the bed and leaned against the wall besides the windows, hoping to catch a good look on the terrible kids so she could bitch tomorrow for lost beauty sleep. She glanced out slowly, like the ninja's in those movies her husband loved and by that she had to stand them, she nearly fainted as well as having a heart attack at seeing the three people standing outside her fence; oh she recognized them alright! That was her sister's teachers from her boarding school, what ever could they possibly be doing outside _her_ house instead of her _sister's_?

She observed silently as the white bearded man walked through the fence gate to her front door, a bundle of old blankets in his arms. A minute later he walked back to the two others, a stern looking woman and a huge wild looking man; they stood looking at whatever they had left before they vanished on the spot making her gasp as well as trip which woke her husband, who sat up in surprise with a confused sleepy look as he turned to her.

"Tunie, what ya doing on the floor?" She shook her head as if to shake something out of her head. "What's wrong, Darling?"

"I-I'll b-be rig-right back!" she all but ran out of the room, luckily her son was a heavy sleeper, her brain trying to reason with her memories of what had just happened as her memory screamed it were true while her brain screamed back that it wasn't possible; they both went silent as she stood in front of the door with her hand on the handle, fear of what might greet her on the other side made her unable to move further in the process of opening the door.

"Tunie..? What's happening?" Vernon stepped up behind her before hugging her close, making her loose her grip on the door handle but when he tried to move them further away, she resisted by grasping the handle hard.

"Vern….. there's something that I have to tell you and you might not believe me but please… just listen?" He grunted his agreement, his hands rubbing her belly in comfort. "You see, I've never told you I have a sister… I'd convinced myself that I would never see her again or anything connected to her…"

"Why is that, Darling?"

"At first I were jealous … then hurt and I believed the worst of her, shameful to be related to something so un-natural… when we were kids I'd noticed her doing things but I shook it off as only a child does, it weren't before she turned eleven that I fully understood. My sister was a witch." She felt Vernon tense and feared he would start to scream but he stayed silent as he'd promised. "My conviction of never being reminded of her are now broken as I've just seen her teachers outside our house; they left two things on our doorstep…" She hung her head, a burden lifting from her shoulders though it were replaced by a new one; would he believe or have her admitted at the loony bin?

"Then we better have a look at what it is." Vernon 'helped' her to remove her hand from the handle before he himself opened the door a little, they both held their breath when he opened it wider.

"OH! Jesus Christ!" They stared shocked at each other for a moment; Petunia looked back down at the bundle which contained a baby boy with the darkest black hair she'd ever seen as well as a bleeding wound on his small forehead. "Get the kit!" Vernon wobbled off towards the kitchen while she bend down to lift the baby into her arms, she noticed something so she looked at second time and saw an old fashion letter like the one Lily received on her birthday.

"I have it, Darling."

"Coming." Taking the letter she hurried to close the door and make the short walk to the kitchen where Vernon had made a make-shift changing table. "First we need to get the bleeding stopped, press this… here… hold still." Vernon did while she found a disinfection serviette and a roll of cotton. "Let's see then…" The bleeding had mostly stopped so she cleaned the cut gently before wrapping it up for the night, turning to the blanket around him she got her second shock that night; he was only clad in thin summer pajamas! "That's irresponsible… and a little weird… you would think he had at least a bruise…"

"What's this?" Vernon studied the letter but she snatched it, suddenly desperate for answers. "Hey!"

"Oh hush." During the three minutes it took her to read the rather short letter she made five enraged growling sounds, it came to the point of Vernon having to rescue the letter from her twitching hands before guiding her to a chair. "The _nerve_ of that man!" Vernon rubbed her neck in a calming way but as he read further the rubbing turned to a twitching of his fingers – as if strangling someone; who ask anyone to harm an innocent child? "Just wait till I get my hands on him!"

"Shush … you'll wake him." Harry had indeed moved but settled quickly when she took his small hand in her own. "This man seems to be a powerful man, how else could he suggest such a thing, so maybe it would be for the best if he believes we will do this...?" They looked at each other, years of marriage making them able to talk through looks, and a silent agreement passed between the new caretakers of one Harry James Potter – Savior of everything Light.

XXXX break XXXX

The first few years went normally with a few incidents here and there but Petunia and Vernon's care, encouragement and, most of all, patience as well as the given safe, stabile home life made Harry able to control most of his Releases to controlled actions such as summoning his bottle when Petunia was busy with a fussing Dudley or making a copy of whatever toys him and Dudley argued over.

By the time he went to kinder garden at the tender age of three he had already learned to control his magic enough to no longer having Releases, he had been strictly _advised_ to not let anyone catch him doing things there just _couldn't_ be explained logically. The funny thing about kids is that they are _expects_ at finding either loop-holes or they simply change a few words or a meaning here and there and wupti; Harry simply made _sure_ the other kids kept quiet by unknowingly binding them vaguely to their promise of silence, when they grew up and forgot the bind would disappear.

Petunia thanked the god for the money coming yearly from Harry's future Headmaster as Harry had an thirst for _any_ knowledge and life experiences, he joined all kinds of things so he went to at least _one_ if not two or three things each day and the list so far at his age of nine was; swimming, boy scout, chess, spelling bee, singing and instrumental lessons, dancing, horse riding, self-defense in the material art, surviving trips with the Military, paper boy, language lessons and the latest was ice skating in which he showed a natural talent even though he had only done it for a few months he had yet to fall.

He had also shown an interest in cooking and the last few weeks he could always be found with Petunia whenever it was time to make food, she was amazed at his seemingly endless thirst but even more with how much that small brain could contain as she quickly discovered that she only had to tell or show him something _once_ and he remembered – he once recited the complete recipe of Fried Chicken legs and baked potatoes with veggies… in his sleep.

It was by this age (Nine) that Petunia decided to take Harry to Diagon Ally so he could get some books from that world, she knew Albus would be angry as he properly wanted Harry ignorant of Magic until starting school but there was _no_ fucking way she would send her brilliantly bright nephew (Son!) to a big school without making sure he knew the basis to said school.

So they went; Harry had to point out the pub from Petunia's memories as Muggles first saw the building when entering, they slipped through unnoticed but this was where they hit a brick wall – literary! She really had to dig deep to remember the combination but after a few tried they succeeded with Harry staring open mouthed as the bricks moved aside into a wide archway. At the Bank they met further complications as they had no key or papers but luckily Harry had a _minor_ tantrum, screaming at them for being thieves refusing him his money and it ended with them being led to the Director's office where the goblin did a few scans and a blood test. They got the next complication with the discovery of Albus taking money monthly as well as being his legal guardian, at this Petunia raged – arguing that it was her and her husband there had raised him with _no_ word from Albus except the letter under Harry. The goblin snapped his fingers and papers stating everything to do with legal and law stuff concerning Harry landed on the table; it stated that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were indeed the legal guardians of mentioned wizard though things concerning the Magical world were to go through his Headmaster, who would then bring on the news. He was quickly banned from taking more money and any existing keys were nulled, they had a credit card made there worked in both worlds as well as a new key. They also asked to receive a monthly update on the card's activity.

"Why would my headmaster steal my money?" Petunia turned to her nephew (Son!), he were staring heartbroken at her with his big green blaming eyes so like her sister's. "What have I done him?"

"I don't know yet, Hun, but we will."

The rest of the day went with visiting every shop, spending half of the time in different bookstores, Harry made quick friends with Olivander and for an hour they sat listening attentively to the story of the Second War of Magic and the terror reign of Mr. Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort – He Who Must Not Be Named. They both laughed out loud at the ridiculous long name, as they were about to walk to through the door a shelve began shaking until a box shook free and flew straight at Harry but he merely caught it with a coy smile.

"Great things we can expect of you. The question will remain whether it will be for the Light or the Dark side." Petunia studied her foster son, who gave a rather wicked grin to the old man.

"Who says it can't be for both?" Then he saluted before strolling out like he owned the place, leaving Petunia alone with a chuckling Olivander.

"An interesting personality for such a young lad…"

"You only know half of it." He waved after her as she followed Harry, who was heading towards the Pet store. "No rats!" He gave a wave to show he heard her before entering.

XXXX TBC XXXX

So, what do you think? I thought it a bit short so I merged the first two chapters. Next chapter _is_ though not typed in but I should be done with that quickly *smiles* please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Two Years Later

"Dudley! Breakfast is ready, tell the others!" Petunia smiled as she heard her two bandits tease Vernon once again with the fact that his baseball team lost yesterday, luckily Vernon took it in good spirit.

"No! Give it back!" Dudley came storming down the stairs, through the door and over behind her, looking between her son and the appearing teen baring a killer look in green electric eyes. "Dud, hand it back!"

"Why do you even like him? He's a _huge_ player!"

"I _so_ do not need you to play 'Big Brother protecting Baby Sister'! Now, give me that mobile or I'll make sure that everything you eat will taste of ash like in the new pirate movie you love!" That made Dudley pale and throw the phone to her, who caught it though barely looking at it as she kept her death glare on Dudley. "Touch this again, Brother, You won't know what hit you. Capish?" Dudley gave a small pout accompanied by a whine although he nodded. "Good." Then she made a spin on the spot and vanished.

"Who has a cock up _her_ ass…? _AUV_! Moom!"

"Don't talk like that about your sister, go and clean your room when you're done with your cereals." Petunia studied her son as he made a bowl before walking to the garden where he sat in his Private Palace;

At first sight it looked like an ordinary bush of bamboos running wild; ten by ten meter and taller than any of them, inside this bamboo forest were a trimmed path leading to the middle which was cleared, it had multiple paths leading off to somewhere else. It were charmed – courtesy of his younger sibling a few years back – to be the perfect temperature always as well as seem bigger, it were also charmed so that rain couldn't fall lower than the tops of the bamboos but still let the sun penetrate all the way down. In there were his private Heaven where he could be himself, it even had a gym 'room' as the school nurse had ordered that he quickly lost weight as his heart was too big due to his size; he had a year or he would get a surgery.

Petunia could still clearly remember Dudley's shocked expression when Harry had blindfolded his brother before leading him to the corner of the garden; he had slowly removed the fabric while saying 'Happy Brothers Day'. She gave a small smile at the memory of Dudley's beaming smile as well as nearly bouncing on the spot as Harry explained the features of his new little forest.

It had been shortly after that, age nine and a half, that her foster son came to her with an embarrassing confession; he wanted to be a girl, wanted and liked to dress as a girl.

That night Jaylah Dursley was born and Harry Potter was put in a drawer and the key thrown _far_ away. She had in the last year bloomed more than _ever_ before and neither herself or her husband regretted giving into the wish, even Dudley seemed to like his new sister and took his duty as 'Protecting Big Brother' _very_ seriously.

"For eleven years I've witnessed magic and still my heart misses a beat when I'm not prepared." Petunia turned with a smile to Vernon standing in the doorway, he came over behind her and hugged her to his chest.

"Oh Vernon … it's nearly her birthday and that blasted letter will come… how will she survive there?" Petunia tightened her arms around him. "They won't accept her… they'll all expect 'Harry Potter'…"

"Jay is both mature and bright, she'll do fine. From what I've gathered from some of her books, then she is a very powerful witch; doing wandless magic is thought to be a legend – the Headmaster can do it as well as Voldemort – for her to do so since toddler age is very unique." Petunia hummed thoughtfully but her motherly side kept screaming for her to protect her children.

"Still, the other kids will bully her! They'll call her 'trans' or worse!" Vernon hurried to guide her to a seat before getting her green inhaler; her breathing shallow and pearls of cold sweat was gathering on her forehead as she struggled for air, he pressed it to her lips which closed around the mouthpiece before waiting for him to push the bottom on top. It took three pushes before she regained her color, her breathing slowing once more.

"Don't worry such, Darling, Jay can take care of herself." Following her husband's line of sight, through the kitchen window facing the back garden, she saw her children tumble around on the grass; though Dudley were bigger and heavier it was still Jaylah who was on top most of the time. "She'll manage just fine."

"Do you think _He _will show up before her birthday?"

"He might." Vernon grunted amused as Jaylah had given Dudley a quick and platonic kiss to throw him off so she could tip them over before tickling him with her magic, making him feel like there was small fingers _everywhere_, Dudley could only laugh out his beg for mercy while rolling around. She gave it after a few more seconds before crawling closer and laying her head on his torso, Dudley wrapped his arm around her protectively which made her purr happily.

"Hey sis… what will you do when the students starts to ask questions?" He didn't need specify about what they would ask as she tensed, her hand resting on the grass had its fingers digging into the soil. "They expect Har-AUV!" Her other hand, there had rested on his stomach, was now gripping his family jewels in a _slightly_ hard grip. "Auv! Auv! Auv! Let _go_!"

"Don't ever say that name, Capish?!" Dudley nodded frantically and breathed relieved when she released him, she turned her back to him before rolling into a ball. "You promised…" That made him sigh before sitting up, he studied her small frame for a moment before lying down behind her and slowly hugged her close to his chest gently.

"I know sis… I'm really sorry… but you have to accept that…" Dudley snickered softly when she stubbornly shook her head. "Jayly, seriously, what are you planning to do?"

"Tell them to fuck _off_ and leave me the hell _alone_." That made Dudley laugh out loud both from what she said as well as the pouting tone in her gentle voice. "I'm not looking for friends…" That whispered confession sobered him at once, his heart tightened with sadness.

"No one can do without friends… you'll become a bitter person full of frustration and longing. We need persons to load off on, ones who listens."

"I don't wanna go…" Dudley sighed resigned before standing; she turned over onto her back and raised her arms towards him in a silent request. He bended down and lifted her carefully, she cuddled into his chest, her purring making him chuckle again. "Why can't you come with me...?"

"I would want nothing else if it were possible, sis, you know that but I wouldn't even be able to _see_ the castle." Dudley smiled to their parents who waved from the couch as he walked through the kitchen into the entrance hall, she was about to get ready to be sat down but he surprised her and merely held her tighter as he walked upstairs. "You're getting too thin, sis, a year ago I couldn't lift you."

"Or maybe _you_ have gotten stronger, huh?"

"Possible… still think you're too thin." She gave a snort of insult but still snuggled deeper into his strong arms, with little struggle he managed to open the door to their room; their parents had taken the wall down between the two small bedrooms and even after her 'sex change' they still shared, it was split at the middle by a homemade desk and closet.

Dark Mahoney wood, the tabletop two meters long as well as wide, Vernon had made it so they could study across from each other with plenty of room for their legs. On each side of the seats were three drawers at the left and five smaller once on the right, above the tabletop the bookshelves was built with glass there were airtight with rubber so that dust didn't flew inside.

Dudley's side had small insects of every kind carved into the dark wood while at Jaylah's side it were flowers in the shapes of lilies, petunias and roses, at her sex change she'd charmed the carved flowers to have colors but instead of their natural look they were all black and the green of the plant were the same as her eyes. The table was pushed up under the windowsill and at the other end there was a very special closet that Jaylah had helped their Dad build; if you take a normal sized closet with two wardrobe doors with one side for suits or dresses to hang up and the other side had three shelves and two drawers at the bottom, take that and picture the same on its backside and you have a double wardrobe but still only the size of a normal one. She had magically expanded it and this too had their carvings.

Dudley's side were ruled by light blue and posters of the newest racecar, his bed painted white with black bedding and everywhere on the floor there were gadgets and stuff from the many radio's and such he had split apart, school assignments half done and laid here and there – forgotten.

Jaylah's side, on the other hand, was total opposite; her side was cleared and every paper, stamp, pencils and such lay precisely where it should, in what most would call OCD tendencies. Her books above was sorted by color while her cd's was in ABC, the middle of each flower gave a soft white glow making the room lit up in the dark – a charm she had found in her textbook. Her bed was Vernon's life work and a masterpiece; her mom had dug around at the attic in the old albums and had finally a week later found a picture of Lily's dorm and most importantly her bed which they copied with carved roses and lilies as the only difference. The bed was painted black, the roses a deep red along the posters, white lilies over her head on the headboard and both flowers gave off the white glow only fainter. The curtains were thin silk she had charmed so when drawn closed you couldn't see through them into the bed but _she_ could see out.

Dudley walked over and gently laid her down before covering her with her silk covers along with the home knitted blanket she loved.

"You _do_ know I've only just gotten out of that bed, right?" Jaylah rolled her eyes when he merely tuckered her in tighter. "Now that you've put me here why don't you read for me… pretty please?"

"What would you like to hear?" She pointed at the only black book she owned, it made Dudley raise his eyebrow but took it down anyway. "You want me to read you your bedtime story?" She nodded with a glare so he just struggled before making himself comfortable at the end of the bed, holding the book steady with one hand in his lap he used the other to gently rub her foot which made her purr again – a sound he simply loved and was a little addicted to. "How will you explain your ability to purr? They'll notice at _some_ point."

"I can imitate a lot of animals from boy scout, why would they think this _one_ sound is weird?" Dudley nodded thoughtfully as he flipped through the book to find her story. "I still find it hard to really realize just _how_ much you know and can do… not that it's a bad thing as it's not, I think its brilliant and I can't wait to see all the new things you're gonna learn at that school." That made her relax and purr lowly as Dudley began reading in his low and calm voice there always made her feel safe and loved – it's not many big brothers who would bother to read for their sister, even less when reaching the age of eleven.

XXXX Break XXXX

As the date of Jaylah's birthday got nearer both females became more and more nervous as well as depressed, it were mostly Petunia who was as her daughter would move and only be home for holidays. Father and son tried to cheer them up a little but it only helped so much and most of the time Jaylah could be found sun-bathing while reading books on manners and traditions of the Magical world though it were books she'd read before; it showed just how nervous she were as normally she only ever read a book once – her photographic memory made her remember everything.

Now, a few days away, the whole family walked on egg shelves and every small sound made them jump all day – both Petunia and Jaylah had ruined food by it while Vernon nearly choked on a chicken leg.

The bomb fell at lunch at the arrival of a black tower owl flying in through the open kitchen window; Vernon was at the table waiting for the food, newspaper half lifted off the table with one hand and a cup of steaming coffee in the other, Dudley was busy with his new PSP3 and mother and daughter chattered at the counter where they were making sandwiches for them all.

The owl flew between Vernon's face and newspaper, making him fall backwards with a yelp of pain as his coffee spilled over him, right past Dudley, who lost the game, and over to Jaylah where it landed gently at her shoulder before sticking it's leg out.

"Is that a… letter?" Jaylah glanced at Dudley, who looked confused at the rolled up piece of something defiantly _not_ normal paper.

"They still write with ink and a pen..." She waved her right hand towards her dad who gave a moan of bliss as his scolded chest cooled and some cream covered it, he gave her a thankful smile. "It's from the old goat … he writes that someone named Professor Snape will arrive at seven, he will expect me to be ready…" She glanced down at her mom, who had been cleaning the floor for sweet corn she had dropped; Petunia had frozen at the name 'Snape'. "It'll be fine, mom, I'm gonna be fine." It came out sounding as a reassuring for the both of them but she ignored it.

"Of course, Dear, Don't mind me …" She went back to clean the floor, Jaylah glanced at the two other who both shook their heads.

"We better eat so you can get packed, are you sure you want that blasted board with you? I haven't yet had the time to change the wheels from plastic to rubber…"

"Yes Daddy, I'm _absolutely_ sure. I've read all about Hogwarts and its endless hallways in a castle right out of a fairytale, no _way_ am I wasting time on walking when I have my skateboard." Vernon grunted amused at her stubborn stance but nodded, if only he could remember where he put it.

"Fine, I'll fix it right after we've eaten." She gave a brilliant smile before hurrying to move the sandwiches. "…Do you have any idea where I put it…?" That made her laugh, as she had only waited for him to ask.

"You laid it in the blue C box, as you always do with something so you can remember where." That made them all laugh, so none saw the owl leave, they ate while debating whether she could stay at school for the winter holiday and come home for Easter instead as there would be no activity at school then.

While Jaylah ran around locating everything she needed, her mom baked cookies and such for her to take with her and her dad was fixing her board.

She struggled with her suitcase though she refused to acknowledge the fact that she'd bought too many books – some not for weak hearted, they would freak if they saw their precious savior reading such 'dark' books – probably too many notebooks as well as nearly thirty ball-pen; after three re-packing she finally had it, a wave of her right hand had the books shrinking to miniature size and her clothes also shrank, happily she laid the rest from her bed into the suitcase. When she heard the time strike six downstairs she hurried to grab the stack of clothes lying ready before racing under the shower, after a quick wash she dried off and dressed while her long hair dried in the towel. Brushing her hair always took a painfully long time so the time was nearly half past six before she was done so with a quick snap of her fingers had black mascara and eyeliner appear around her eyes. Calling for Dudley she hurried into their room to place her brush into her bag before making her brother carry the heavy suitcase down the stairs, Dudley mumbled about crazy sisters but smiled when she smacked his shoulders.

XXXX Severus' POW (Sort of) XXXX

He landed with a sneer; Albus had refused him the precise address and had instead given him an old, yellow, sock which had pulled him on the travel; it always left him shaken when traveling with a portkey unexpectedly. He scanned the street, looking for the Ward around the house containing the Potter boy… why was it he had agreed to this, oh right he _hadn't_!

Sneering at the line of equally ugly and uninteresting houses he found the Ward around No. four so he made his way over there while studying the boring looking house, he barely made it past the mentioned Ward when the front door opened and a young girl came out with a polite smile on her small, angel-sculpted face.

"You must be Professor Snape, come inside." He bowed his head in greeting, as he came closer to the girl he studied her and when his own black eyes connected with hers he almost lost his jaw though he managed to contain it to a slight halt in his walk but a few steps later he towered over her – not that she seemed affected negatively – his eyes sharp as they roamed over her small figure. "No need to fry your brain, Sir, my name is Jaylah Dursley though you probably know me under the name 'Harry Potter'. Not what you expected, I'm sure, but do come inside. I think Mom has a nice strong tea ready, she may even grace you with her strawberry muffin…" He stared after her…him…. For a moment before following her…him…(Never mind!) inside.

"How is it you knew it was me and that I had arrived?" She closed the door before looking at him, her teeth's worrying her bottom lip in a thinking fashion he recognized with a sense of longing; Lily always chewed her lip when reading or doing homework.

"Well… how can I explain it…" He raised an eyebrow in an inquiring way but she merely smiled, looking around secretly she bend forward, as if making sure no one could overhear, holding a hand to the side of her mouth which were curved in a daring smile. "…You see, it's actually a secret…" She straightened with a wink of her eye. "How about this; we get some tea and then we have a story to tell you, alright?" His eyebrow went a little higher, her mischievous smile only grew, so he gave up for the moment and nodded his accept. "This way, Sir." Rolling his eyes he followed her into a kitchen and further into a bland living room where a huge man, slim woman – that he recognized as Lily's sister- and a young boy, all looking his way with pleasant auras. "This is my Mom, Petunia, my dad, Vernon, and my brainless brother…"

"Hey! No fair; not everyone can have a super brain!" They all chuckled as if referring to some inside joke, not that he had time to think deeper about it as Jaylah gave a gentle indication to move by resting her petite hand on his lower back, he gave a long stare-look but she merely smiled again as she gently pushed him towards an empty couch. Settling in he studied Petunia, who did the same with him.

"I must say I'd never expected to see you again… we've always thought it would be the Headmaster who would come, though it's a big relief that he's not." He accepted the cup of tea, refused sugar, before turning back to Petunia.

"The Headmaster is a busy man." Petunia raised her eyebrow as if she didn't believe it.

"Oh I'm _sure_, who wouldn't be when you're trying to control a world containing magic… I hear that chess pieces can be _such_ a trouble." He studied her closely; her tone clearly stating her dislike towards Albus, though he knew she'd never met the man, so what could Albus have done to piss her off? He turned to Jaylah beside him, she was smirking.

"Oh, you're not imagining it. Mom _hates_ the old goat." That made him turn fully to her with a questioning raised eyebrow. "How well do you know him?"

"I've been around him my whole life, why?" In the future he would look back at this moment, thinking that this was where his fate turned for the better though he could guess that at the near future he would hate his life more than in the last ten years.

"Curious…" She turned to her mom. "…where's the letter?" Petunia answered, with a smile, by standing before disappearing upstairs. "I want you to read the _whole_ letter, control your first reaction and see the truth … I assure you it's real." She turned to her reappearing mom; there was something in her tone there had the hairs stand up on his neck and arms; this was serious.

"What is it I'm going to be reading?" She showed him the wax seal at the back, his eyebrows rose as he recognized it to be Albus' personally seal opposed to the School's.

"I can see you recognize it, he placed this at the doorstep with baby-me on top and then he left me there…"

"Hun, I need some air so I'll be back a little later alright?" Jaylah smiled to her father and nodded, a glance at her brother had him move too.

"Don't mind him; he gets very angry about this…"

"You mean to tell me that Albus left you alone, with a letter, outside that night?" She nodded. "And the letter?"

"That would be the _worst_ piece of bullshit I've ever been so unlucky having to read." He stared shocked, though masked well, at Petunia who had her arms crossed. "_You_ try and read it and we'll see how you react." He gave the letter an interested look before flicking his wand down into his palm; he first tried a normal signature detector which revealed it to be from Albus, then he tried an tampering detect but it came off as negative from _any_ tampering or foul play. He had to accept that it was genuine and whatever it read would be the absolute truth. With a weary feeling he re-broke the wax seal, there had melted itself again after so many years, straightening it out he glanced shortly at Jaylah who was studying him calmly with her intense, green eyes.

XXXX End of Severus' POV XXXX

Jaylah glanced at her mom as Severus began reading, his posture tense and on alert, both females could clearly see whenever Severus reached a bad part as his lips would thin out even more ad his kohl black eyes got even colder.

While he read she studied him in details; she saw the frown-lines, the slightly greased hair there together with the herb aroma surrounding him led her to believe he worked with potions, his long and slender fingers would surely aid him in making them. He were lean and slender, though a tint skinny; a fit runner, or a seeker, if she were to refer to his world – and now hers. It were pretty clear that his present attire weren't what he normally dressed in, though she had seen worse examples of mimicking muggle clothes; the black jeans was probably tailored in Diagon Ally opposed to the mass-product of the muggle world as they followed his figure from hips to ankles. A black thin and long sleeved cotton blouse covered his upper body with a slightly lighter black t-shirt over, hiding the form fitting blouse in loose folds. Dress shoes, black (Does he even own any other colors?!), and she could see a silver earring through his shoulder long hair.

As her eyes roamed she was suddenly fixated at a point a few inches above his left wrist, a small inhale filled her senses with darkness so familiar that it took her several seconds to figure out where she knew it from… it were the same darkness that were centered inside her very being, her soul. Instead of feeling fear for the man besides her, she felt at ease as if her soul had been strung tight for so long that it were part of her life but was now relaxed – quite addictively.

" . !"

"Get in line…" She didn't see the wary look he gave her at her cold tone, or her mom's wondering look, she only had eyes for the darkness ebbing softly off his lower arm."…Mother, I think Daddy needs you out back…" Severus stared surprised at Petunia, who merely smiled before standing and left the room without a word, he studied Jaylah and when he realized just where she was looking he nearly sprained his shoulder as he hurried to hide his arm behind his back, a truly shocked expression on his face at her precise pin point of his life shame, as well from her low growl and dilated pupils.

"How…?!" Her, now, dark green eyes connected with his and a shiver ran down his back; she was so fixated on him, as if she saw directly into his very soul, her eyes such a dark green it almost seemed black but the intense look of… he didn't dare put a name on it; it would be morally wrong to see such an expression in such a young teen.

"A young Mr. Riddle made several soul-vessels in an attempt on immortality… sadly it made him insane quickly, to be un-whole." Her eyes kept moving between his eyes and the hidden arm, a shadow expression of near ecstasies entered her eyes whenever they landed on his shame. "I know this, how could I not when the last of his broken soul piece split and entered my own soul that night… must have been the remains of the essence of Tom Riddle, I have most of his memories from before he made the first own after school… my family thinks I'm a genius but I merely have my own library.

"You know how he made those abnormalities?! That knowledge is banned!" She nodded absentminded as her eyes once more rested on his arm. "Would you _stop_ that!" He twisted his upper body to further hide his arm.

"Why? I wanna see it."

"Absolutely _not_!" That had her eyebrow arch upwards in a 'Oh really?' impression there had his wariness be replaced by fear, her eyes connected with his own as her petite hand moved closer, slowly as if daring him to stop her progress though he were powerless in her hypnotic stare; so accepting, so eager … he tried to ignore the heat in his lower regions there flared when her hand landed on his wrist, frozen he could only watch as she pulled the arm to her before moving the sleeve up – her small fingertips gliding along his bare skin in a sort of cares, leaving Goosebumps. "Don't…" She ignored him and moved the fabric the last inch, baring his shame for her searching eyes; he froze at the feel of her cool fingertip running over the slightly hot tattoo.

"The magical design is fascinating …though the visual design could have been loads better, seriously; who pick a scull as the symbol for one's organization..." Severus gave her a slightly irritated look though it melted away a few seconds later when the whole of her hand rested on top of it; she was bended slightly forward staring intently at their connected flesh. "… of course, should have known, typical Tom…"

"What in the world are you mumbling about?"

"He bound this to your very soul; therefor it can never be _removed_…. An _altering_, on the other hand, _should_ be possible…hmm…"

"You don't know what you're talking about, girl." Intense green eyes lifted to meet his, again making the heat flare despite his attempts to stomp it down, at her continued silence he tried to free his captured arm but her grip was tighter than he thought. "Let go, now."

"Uh huh, I'm not done." He tried his best teacher-glare there had first years break out in tears but it only made her tighten her grip. "I _do_ know what I'm talking about, or have you already forgotten the little fact that I have Tom's memory? I so happen to possess the knowledge of _how_ he made these." It seemed that he had, based on his shocked expression and minor gasp. "He planned it while in school, right under the Old Goat's nose… imagine that." Both nearly jumped out of their skin at the clock striking seven, Severus was quick to free his arm at her inattentiveness which earned him a glare.

"We should be on our way by now…"

"Where to? Old Goat didn't mention anything." Severus didn't try to hide the smirk at her nickname for Albus as he had always thought that was what he was, though he meant it friendly opposed to her.

"The leaky Cauldron, we'll spend the night there and buy your things tomorrow…"She gave a mischievous smirk, halting his speech. "What?"

"I only need my uniforms, mom took me shopping. It were truly fascinating to see the brick wall part, Olivander is _really_ weird… it were the same day I discovered that Old Goat had been stealing my money all these years. Luckily the goblins' business pride is bigger than their loyalty to Him. He was banned from my account and removed from being my guardian."

"No wonder he's been so stressed, he told the staff that one of his sponsors had been murdered so he was busy finding a new one."

"Lies from a twisted mind… shall we go?" Severus raised his eyebrow making her smirk, as if knowing what he was thinking.

"What, no teary goodbyes?"

"Nope, did that before you arrived actually… mom's idea." Pride filled her at the amused glint in his black eyes; that she was the one amusing him. "My suitcase is in the hall." With elegance, beyond her young age, she raised from the couch. Severus studied her mesmerizing movements, sleek like a panther; she had stopped at the doorway to the hall and turned her head to look at him. "Sir?" Severus mentally shook his head before standing, straightening his shirt he walked over to her; he noticed, but choose to ignore it, that her eyes did an up-an'-down study of him while her posture changed to a 'come hinter' hugging of the doorframe, he really tried to remember her young age as that was _not_ what he saw when looking at her.

'At least I won't need to disguise us now…' With his hand on one of her shoulders, he steered her into the hallway where he took her suitcase. She took care of the front door and it didn't take long to walk past the ward, before he could open his mouth to give her instructions she'd glued herself to him with her arms around his middle and her head resting gently on his chest; after a minute of him being unresponsive and stiff, she pulled back slightly to look up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Sir?" He looked down at her, her arms stretched half around him still. "I figured we were moving by either portkey or Apparition, both which require physical contact for me to travel with you."

"We are but how do you _know_ this?" Jaylah smirked up at him.

"Oh that's easy; my brain thinks I've traveled like this for almost sixty years. I'm ready." She went back to be glued to his person, Severus shook his head in defeat before holding her in an awkward hug; wishfully thinking of the good old days of kids fearing him.

XXXX TBC XXXX

Soo... what do you think? Still good? Please tell me so I can improve and not let all you lovely readers, who makes my day with each review I get *sniff* love ya all!


End file.
